The Downfall Of The Neverseen
by Fading-Fading-Gone
Summary: Alea Palor watched her parents murdered by Fintan at the young age of two. Then, at 18, she finds true love with Keefe Sencen. CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR NEVERSEEN! -COMPLETE- Book 1!
1. Prologue and Questions

**Hey guys... if anyone's reading this. This is my first fanfic, so plz cut me some slack. I will try to update once a day till winter break, then every week after wards. Enjoy! RnR!**

 _The woman slept in the bed, with a crib near by. In the crib was a child, no more than 2 years old. The baby girl stirred in her sleep, disrupted by the sound of her father working in the other room. The mother bolted upright, and chaos ensued. The woman screamed, the child cried, and the father ran into the room._

" _What is it?" the father shouted, panicked. Then, seeing the woman, he sat on the bed and said, "Ashryn, I thought you told me the nightmares had stopped!"_

" _They had," Ashryn replied. "But they're back. Oh, Orist, what do we do?"_

" _We fight," Orist said, determined. He took the woman's hands and looked into her eyes. "Ashryn, I know this is hard for you; it's hard for me too. But we are going to keep each other safe, and we are going to keep our daughter safe." He gestured towards the crib. "But in order to do that, we_ need _to fight. We need to fight the Neverseen."_

 _A man all in black burst into the room, a ball of fire in his hand. He sneered. "Miss me?" Fintan asked._

Alea Palor was a very abnormal elf. For one thing, she had never gone to Foxfire or Exillium. For another, she was a very high ranking agent in the rebellious group called the Neverseen. Not to mention she hated the Black Swan for killing her parents before she was even two. After all, death was such a rare occurrence in the Lost Cities that when it came along, nobody really seemed to know what to do.

Alea did. She knew how to deal with mysterious disappearances, and how to pretend she didn't know anything when Fintan or Alvar asked and threatened her.

She knew how to sneak past the guards, and through the door to listen in on confidential information about the next mission or recruit. So, naturally, Alea knew all about Keefe Sencen when he joined. And, when she heard he had been with the Black Swan, she was instantly ready to interrogate him.

As soon as Keefe stepped into the room, Alea had him pinned against the door, her arm across his neck.

"Who are you, why are you here, and how do we know you aren't spying on us for the Black Swan?" she asked him, glaring daggers at him. _Wow,_ Alea thought. _He's actually kind of cute._

Keefe's blonde hair was carefully styled to look unstyled, Alea could tell. His mouth was curved into a smirk, even though he was pinned. His cheeks were softly flushed from the cold weather outside. And his eyes… well, his eyes were icy blue, and deep as the Irc Lake, the deepest lake in all the Lost Cities.

"My name is Keefe Sencen, I just joined the Neverseen, and Alvar's known me my whole life." Keefe's words brought her back to the present.

Alea turned to Alvar, noticed her mistake to late, and whipped back around, just to have Keefe whirl her around and pin her against the door in turn.


	2. Stars-and Alvar

**I DO NOT OWN KEEPER OR CHARACTERS.**

 **Enjoy! RnR!**

 **Next Chapter:**

"Your turn," Keefe said, still smirking. "Who are you, why are you here, and how do we know you aren't spying for the Black Swan?" He asked, in a perfect imitation of her voice.

Alea's mouth fell open in shock, but she recovered quickly. "My name is Alea Palor, I've been with the Neverseen sense I was two, and the Black Swan murdered my parents, right in front of me."

Keefe's eyebrows went up at the last part, but he seemed satisfied- for now. He let go of her, then grinned and turned back to Alvar. "So, where am I staying?"

"Well, sense you and Alea seem to get along so well, why don't you stay with her?"

Alea blushed madly, but was saved when Trix **(is that her name? IDK.)** rolled her eyes. "Alvar, we have, like, three spare rooms. He can literally stay in _any_ of them."

Alvar grunted, and Alea could see he was disappointed. She could also see that Keefe was as relieved as she was.

Keefe POV

I was very relieved I didn't have to live in the same world **(wait I meant room but world is funny so I'm keeping it.)** as this Alea lady. I couldn't help noticing how much she looked like Sophie.

Sophie….

Just thinking her name brought tears to my eyes. **(Wow. Keefe's crying?! I might as well add that he's being serious, while I'm at it.)**

Alea had long, flowing blonde hair, a slender figure, and royal blue eyes. **(It literally took me like 15 minutes to figure out her eye color. ;))** I cleared my throat when I realized we were staring into each other's eyes. But I couldn't look away, and, evidently, neither could she.

"Come on, lovebirds," Alvar said to the two of us. "Haven't got all day." Alea blushed like crazy, and for some reason, I couldn't stop comparing her to Sophie.

Maybe that was why I kissed her.

It was a few weeks later, and we were sitting outside, looking at the stars. Well, she was looking at the stars. I was looking at her. More specifically, her lips. Suddenly, I leaned in towards them.

Alea POV

I was looking at the stars, my heart pounding, then, all of a sudden, Keefe was kissing me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he did, and he pulled away.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"'Sorry'? I have been wanting to do that from the second I looked into eyes!"

He looked puzzled. "Really?"

"Yes! Of course! I mean, who doesn't?"

He mumbled something, but I didn't hear him. I was too busy pondering whether or not to kiss him again. Eventually, I just thought, _Eh, screw it,_ and went for it. This time he was the one who was surprised. I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. _Oh, crap_. Was all I had time to think before Keefe pulled away and mumbled, "Alvar," to me. Then I turned to face the devil.


	3. Not Sophie Foster

_Hey guys, sorry this one is so short. I had a New years Eve party and then a sleepover. Anyway, hope you enjoy! RnR!_

 **Alvar POV**

All I wanted was some fresh air. Instead, I got a sight I will never forget. Keefe was kissing Alea. I had known both of them for, like, forever, but seeing them together like this was disorienting. I blinked, then cleared my throat. They pulled apart and stared at me. I couldn't help it; I cracked up.

"W-what are you two _doing?"_ I asked between laughs. "Y-you should be in bed!"

Keefe's cheeks turned ruby red, and I paled.

"That is _not_ what I meant." Alea, meanwhile, was trying to sneak past me while Keefe was distracting me. I put out my arm to stop her. "Please, don't let me interrupt you two," I was still grinning like an idiot. I walked away, leaving them to themselves.

 **Keefe POV**

As soon as Alvar left, Alea started laughing. Like, really laughing. Like, not breathing laughing. I shot to my feet and went to hold her while she gasped for air. She looked up at me, and her eyes shone visibly. She stood up on the tips of her toes, and kissed me again. I thought of what she had said earlier, about who wouldn't want to kiss me. And my response, "Obviously not Sophie Foster."

 _Again, sorry for the short chapter. Happy New Year, (unless you're in China!) and see you guys next time!_


	4. A Pair

**Hello wonderful people! I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's been so long, I had school and writers block. But, luckily for me, I have a snow day today! So, here ya go;**

 **Alea POV**

When I started laughing, I couldn't breath. Keefe came and held onto me when he saw, so I kissed him. Again.

"So… does this mean that we're… together, now?" when he looked confused, I rolled my eyes. "A pair… a couple… ya know, dating?" Understanding dawned on his face.

Boys was all I could think before he leaned down and kiss me again, whispering, "Yes…"

Sophie POV

Thinking back, maybe I shouldn't have been watching Keefe that night through the Spyball. When he and that strange girl with blond hair kissed, over and over, and Alvar came outside, and left, and they kissed again, I felt my heart break, and cried, for hours. Not only had Keefe left the Black Swan for the Neverseen, he was now dating some other girl?! It was too much. I broke. Not my mind, but my heart. Fitz was with Linh, Dex was with Marella, Tam with Biana, and now Keefe was with some… girl? It's just not fair! Once I had cried myself out, I went downstairs to grab my Imparter and tell Biana the news. She knew I liked Keefe, and, frankly, she didn't mind. As long as I left Tam alone, we were good. When I called her, the conversation went… something like this;

Biana; Hello?

Me; Keefe's with someone else.

Biana; What?!

Me; It's some girl in the Neverseen.

Biana; I'm soooo going to kill him. Just you wait.

Me; *giggling* Although, she does kinda look like me, sooooo…

Biana; How so?

Me; Well, long blonde hair, slender figure, and royal blue eyes.

Biana; So, maybe he misses you and is hoping she'll substitute?

Me; *sighing* Maybe. Well, we should probably get some sleep. See you at school tomorrow?

Biana; Yep, I'll be there. Day after boring day. Gnight.

Me; Night.

Keefe POV

After that night, Alea and I were basically inseparable. She even had Fintan change her chore schedule so we could work together. She did end up having to let him give us double the amount because we got it done in half as much time. It was pretty nice, having a girlfriend who looked like Foster. But it still wasn't her.

 **By the way, get ready to cry in the next few chapters. It is going to get rough for Sophie and Alea! Till next time!**


	5. You'll See

**Hello wonderful people! Did I say that last time? Oops! Well, anyway, here's the next chapter;**

 **Sophie POV (Kind of)**

Time passed. The couples grew closer, and Sophie was alone. She hated it. They had started a little get-together club so they could work on homework and Black Swan problems, but it turned into more of a make-out club, so Sophie stopped showing up. She stopped eating at the same table as them, stopped talking to them in the halls, and they didn't even notice! They just kept in their little bubbles of two. One day, she couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Sophie got home, she ran to my room and burst into tears.

"Sophie!" a surprised Edaline found a tear streaked face with big brown eyes and long blonde hair a few hours later. "What's wrong?"

Sophie, being a mess at the moment, confessed everything. From her fears of who her genetic father was, to her crush on Keefe, to the friends being broken apart by love, to her Spyball, everything. When she finished, Edaline looked thoughtful. Finally, she spoke.

"Sophie, I want you to invite all of your friends over on Saturday. Insist that they come, reschedule until everyone can. Speak with Keefe telepathically, find a time that you can get him and that girl on Imparter with the rest of them. Leave the rest to me, and when the time comes, just play along. Ok?"

Sophie could only nod. "But… what will you do?"

"You'll see," was Edaline's only response. As she was getting up to leave, Sophie had an idea.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Pause. What was Edaline going to say? She had never responded to that before.

"I… I love you too."


	6. Parents, Family

**Hello! This chapter was written by Project_Moonlark, so thanks sooooo much! Also, if she hasn't posted much over the last few days, that is why so I assume full responsibility. Now, go read!**

Sophie was nervous about the party Edaline had asked her to invite all her friends to.

They were ALL couples.

And she was alone.

Even Keefe had that other girl!

Sophie hated thinking about it. It brought burning tears to her eyes and her chest tightened.

He'd left her and then he'd decided to go out woth some Neverseen girl!

Sophie hated it.

She tried so hard not to get mad at Keefe for it. So darn hard.

But it wasn't easy. Especially when she had to look at the rest of her friends.

...

Which were coming over...

Why couldn't everything go back to normal?

Well, not that her having a ton of abilities and a bodyguard and everything was normal, but...

Come yo think of it, she'd loved it. That was her life and she had grown into it.

Why did thing shave to change?

"Sophie!"

She jumped on her bed at Edaline's voice.

"Some of your friends are at the door!"

Sophie had to resist not to groan. Part of her felt bad for it. but...

"Coming!"

Sophie had invited everyone one of her friends, just like Edaline had asked.

Tam, Lihn, Fitz, Biana, Dex, and Marella. Then, of course, she'd hail Keefe and "his" girl over the Imparter.

Sophie forced a smile when she opened up the door to see everyone single one of her friends in a clump. Eacgh and everyone one of them was hooking arms with someone or holding their hand.

Sophie nervously wriggled the fingers of her one hand and placed it awkwardly on her hip, feeling weird for being the only one without someone to cling to. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Sophie," they all chorused with grins on their faces.

Of course Fitz chose that time to whisper something in Lihn's ear, which made her blush like crazy and give a giggle.

Sophie cleared her throat and stepped aside of the door. "Come on in."

As everybody poured in, Sophie looked to Edaline in the kitchen. Edaline mouthed, it'll be ok, then waved at all Sophie's friends with a towel. "Hello everyone!"

"Hey, Mrs. Ruewen," they sang.

"Sophie and I baked some treats. They'll be on the table, if you want them!"

Most everyone made their way over to the dining room table then. Sophie felt a sharp stab of pain when nobody really said hi to her.

Then she smiled gratefully when Dex came up and gave her a one-armed hug. "Hey, Soph."

"Hey, Dex." She looked at her toes as he dropped his arm and they stood there in silence. "Thanks," she muttered.

"For what?"

"Saying hi."

He grinned, dimples and all. "Hey, no problem."

With that, he retreated to the table with Marella.

Sophie sighed mentally.

Just suck it up, Sophie. These are your friends. Be nice. You should be happy for all of them!

7h agoOnce they ate through all the food, Sophie was about to suggest they play Base Quest, when she realized that would probably turn into a smooch-fest.

"Hey, how about we call Keefe?" Sophie suggested loudly.

"Good idea!"

Sophie nodded and closed her eyes, fingers rubbing her temples in concentration and she slipped into Keefe's mind, far away.

Keefe?

His mind jumped. Foster! I... didn't know you were there. You haven't been... listening or anything, right?

Sophie had a hunch he had been in the middle of kissing that girl. She sighed loud in his head so he could hear. No.

Everything okay?

Just dandy. Anyway, remember what I talked to you about yesterday?

Um... Oh, yeah! Calling?

Mhmm. Can you right now?

...Sure. Just let me get it out.

Sophie opened her eyes and dropped her hands from her temples into her pockets and fished out her Imparter.

Just a second later when she turned it on did it ring.

Everyone gathered around as Sophie pressed the 'accept hail' button.

Keefe's face appeared on the screen, alongside a girl snuggling up next to him.

Her hair was a blonde color and she had royal blue eyes.

Sophie felt a pang of jealousy.

"Hey, Keefe!" Everybody chorused.

"Who's that?" Fits asked.

Alea blushed as Keefe's smiled at her with pride. "This is Alea."

"Aww," Biana said.

Sophie felt like saying anything but, 'aww'. Still, she forced a smile.

Keene kept looking at Sophiet through the screen. She couldn't figure out why...

After a couple minutes of Keefe talking to everyone and Sophie's friends asking Alea questions, Sophie cut it off.

"Keefe, can I... Talk to you?"

Everybody fell silent.

"Sure, Foster."

Keefe handed his Imparter to Alea and stepped out of the screen view. Sophie handed her Imparter to one of her nearest friends and went off into a corner of the room, then stretched out her consciousness to Keefe.

Hey, Sophie said.

Hi, Foster.

Ok... Something's up with you. Is there anything wrong?

Keefe sighed. I guess.

What is it?

I... Found out some stuff.

What "stuff"?

Keefe sighed again, heavier. He was trying to stall. Alea's parents were killed by Fintan.

Sophie didn't know how that concerned her, but...

I'm... I'm so sorry. That's horrible. I hated being taken away from my family, even knowing they were still alive. But having them killed... Is she ok?

I think. I hope.

Soohie didn't know why she wanted to know, but...

What were their names?

Ashryn and Orist.

"Ashryn and Orist," Sophie said aloud.

Everyone turned to her, but Grady looked pale. "What did you say?"

Sophie swallowed. "Ashryn and Orist...?"

Edaline looked at him oddly. "What's wrong, dear?"

Grady ignored her and still looked at Sophie. "What are you talking about? What are Ashryn and Orist involved in?"

Sophie fumbled with her fingers. "They're... Alea's parents. But, they... Passed away."

Grady buried his face in his hands for a moment. Then he uncovered his face. "Orist was my brother."

Alea gasped from over the Imparter.

It finally clicked in Sophie's head. "Alea's... Your niece?"

Sophie had to share the news with Keefe. She pushed her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes.

Keefe! Alea is Grady's niece!

FOSTER! GOODNESS, I HAVE BEEN SCREAMING AT YOU FOR SO LONG.

Sorry, she apologized. I left your head for a second, there. That's why I couldn't hear you. What is it?

That's not all I found out.

Sophie frowned. What?

You're... You...

Keefe took a deep breath.

I know who you're parents are.

Sophie's brain couldn't process for a moment. My...? You...? Who, Keefe? Who?

Foster, I don't think I should-

Keefe, please! She begged.

He took a deep breath and blurted, Edaline and Kenric.

 **Thanks again to Project_Moonlark! I never could have wrirren such a long chapter! See you guys next time!**

 **Also, PM me if you want to write chapters 8, 10, or 12!**


	7. When?

**You know what, screw the Lodestar spoilers, I'm totally sending an idea of this to Shannon Messenger to write another series. So, happy… ummm… life?**

It took Sophie a few minutes to remember how to breath. Once she did, she turned on Edaline. "You?"

Edaline nodded, unsure about how Sophie was taking the news. "It was before Kenric became a Councillor, and before Grady and I married. We both worked for the Black Swan when we were your age. We didn't really have feelings for each other, but we were willing to do anything for the organization. We were foolish, but the result couldn't have been better." She smiled at the last part, hoping Sophie's kind heart would overthrow the rage that must be burning inside her. But it turned out, Grady was the one she had to fear.

"You did WHAT? I trusted you! I believed you when you said you hated everything to do with the Black Swan!" He shouted. "Orist died, and you could have stopped it!"

Suddenly, on the Imparter, Keefe turned to the blond sitting next to him. "Alea, come on. It's time to meet your family."

 **I know, it's short, but I want KOTLC #1 fan to have a good idea of what happens in 8. Anyway,** ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	8. Author's Note

**Hi guys! So, I know, your probably really sad that this isn't Chapter 8, but hang with me. I have an idea for a story that I would love to see on here, but not by me because Iam not sure how to write it. But, I think there should be a Fan Fic where everyone's roles are reversed. Same character traits, but opposite roles. Like, Biana is an elf who was raised by humans, and Sophie is an elf who is super important, and Keefe is Sophie's brother who finds Biana, and Fitz is an elf who is abused by his parents. Sounds cool, right?! So yeah, and if you decide to write that, you don't even have to give me credit! I won't mind a bit! But I would mind if you say it's your idea. Cuz it's not. But yeah. Now go, write, love be free.** ** _MAJOR LODESTAR SPOILER!_** **Like Mr. Forkle said, well, I can't find his dying quote anywhere, but, ya know, it's the one about time? Yeah. That one. The one that made me cry for hours.** ** _SPOILER OVER!_**

 **Anyways, see you guys next time!**


	9. Away

**Alea POV**

Keefe turned to me and said, quietly, "Come on, Alea. Time to meet your family."

then he was dragging me to the door, and telling Sophie to teleport with Silveny, whoever that was. He showed her the field outside the hideout, and clicked away on the imparter.

"Wait a second."

He turned, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Yeah?"

"1. Who is Silveny? 2. What did you mean, teleport? 3. Where are we going? 4. Why would you betray me?"

His fake smile faded. "What?"

"Don't play stupid. You were with the Black Swan this whole time. You are probably dating Sophie. You betrayed me!" My voice rose with each accusation, until I was screaming. Then, the tears came. Every single tear that I had been holding back for my whole life just started to spill. One second I was shouting at him, and the next I was sobbing on his shoulder. "My whole life, I thought the Black Swan killed my parents. Then, when you find out it was Fintan, you don't even _tell_ me?!"

"Alea-"

"No. I'm done. I'm done with you, I'm done with this, I'm _done."_ the last word comes out barely a whisper, and I turn and walk away. Away from him, away from the Neverseen, away from the Black Swan, away from the past. It doesn't matter where I go, as long as it's _away._


	10. Another AN

**Hey everyone. I know that I haven't updated in forever. My day has been going horribly, and I think I'm going to stop this story and Always. I know, I always say encouraging things when other people say these things, but I don't want sympathy right now. I don't deserve sympathy. So, please don't tell me that it's going to be ok. Don't say everything's fine, because it's not. I'm crying right now for about the 10th time in the past two hours. I might be back, I might not be. I'm not sure. But for now, goodbye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I was a complete and total jerk. My sister told me I never used my brain, plus my 'friends' at school wrote my funeral song. I still don't feel good about myself, but this is for you guys. I promise I'll never do that again, abandon this story. Thanks for reading.**


	12. All things happen, but not for a reason

_All things happen for a reason._

Those were the words that kept Alea going for weeks, wandering around the Lost Cities, avoiding the new goblin patrols. If she kept thinking that, she might just survive the breakup.

 _All things happen for a reason_.

Maybe, she could go find Sophie and Grady and Edaline and ask to stay with them, since she was family. She shook the thought away immediately, determined to never speak to or of her old life.

 _All things happen for a reason_.

After weeks, she had successfully become Alta Deavon, the homeless elf who earned money and food everyday. She felt guilty for lying, but still kept going, convincing herself it was for the best.

 _All things happen for a reason_.

If only she could stop crying herself to sleep and dreaming of a boy with blond hair and striking ice blue eyes, she could become human. All people would notice was the strange talking, but she was a Polyglot.

 _All things happen for a reason_.

Alta quietly laughed to herself. Stop crying and dreaming? Not gonna happen. But then again…

 _All things happen for a reason_.

Years passed. Alta forgot about Alea, becoming completely consumed with her new identity. Alta Deavon. Alta Deavon. Alta Deavon. No more was she Alea Palor. Alta was a better person, someone who didn't have to worry about the Neverseen or the Black Swan.

 _All things happen for a reason_.

 **Keefe POV**

It had been six years since Alea left. She had completely disappeared. I was back in the Lost Cities, but the Black Swan had been shut down. So had the Neverseen. All that was missing in my life was love. I had loved Sophie. At least, I had until I met Alea. Anyway, I was walking down the street, waiting for someone to recognize me and start the whispers. Sophie said it was worse than when she first came here. Suddenly, I ran into a little girl who was clutching a loaf of bread.

Well, when I say little, I don't mean _little_ , little. She was small and fragile-looking, but about my age. Her blond hair was streaked with dirt, as was her face. But under all the muck were the most beautiful royal blue eyes I had ever seen. For some reason, I recognized her.

"Oh! Sorry, sir!"

I laughed, long and loud and clear. "I assure you, miss, I am no 'sir'. Wait- do I know you?"

She hurriedly turned her head, hiding her face. "N-no."

I stared at her quizzically. "I think I do."

She blushed.

I realized.

She looked.

I gasped.

And I said, "Alea?"

 **Alta POV**

I saw him. I blushed. That must be how he knew. He used to say to me that he liked my blush the best, because it brought out my eyes. But when he said my old name, the name of the old me, I knew I had to stop him. "I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Alta Deavon, and I am very, _very_ certain we have never met. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

I walked past him briskly, heading towards a bend in the road. As I turned the corner, I glanced back at him. He was staring at the empty spot where I had been. I kept walking, resisting the urge to run to him. I couldn't run to him. I survived for six years. I can survive one more day. I already made the arrangements, and I'm leaving for the human cities tomorrow.

But now, something has changed. Now, the words that kept me alive mean nothing. Now, I can't see ahead, to the future. All I can see is the past. All I can see is those hours he and I spent splashing water at each other and laughing, kissing in the pouring rain, our first kiss under the stars, Alvar walking outside and cracking up. I kept seeing those images, until they morphed into another. Me, yelling at Keefe Sencen, the man I loved. Me, ending something that was perfect, that didn't need to be ended.

Something that deserved to live.

I turned back towards him and ran.


	13. Broken, Forever, Faded

**Keefe POV**

I saw her leave. My last hope to survive. That was it. I broke.

I felt my mind collapse from the inside out, churning and cutting and playing one scene over and over and over again. I was talking to Brant, and suddenly he told me everything. About Alea's and Sophie's parents, _everything_. I heard a thud, then a piercing scream. I wasn't sure if they came from the memory or real life.

But nothing was real now, because all there was was memories and memories and memories, and everything was fuzzy and fading, fading, fading, and I knew that all you had to say was love and I would be back, but no one else knew that, so I was gone, gone, gone, and Alea was standing over me crying, crying, crying, and elves all over the place were calling for Elwin, calling, calling, calling, and if someone would just say love already, love, love, love, and is that a kiss, kiss, kiss, I feel pressure against my lips, lips, lips, and I heard Alea say that she loves me, me, me, and she needs me, needs, needs, needs, and to just stay, stay, stay.

Fading, fading, fading, back, back, back, gone, gone, gone, crying, crying, crying, calling, calling, calling, love, love, love, kiss, kiss, kiss, lips, lips, lips, me, me, me, needs, needs, needs, stay, stay, stay.

Then it's gone.

Faded.

 _Forever_.


	14. Well, I say

**Alta POV**

I wish I had never left him.

But I had.

And now, here he was, broken.

All things happen, but not always for a reason.

How could I have left him? I loved him. I still do love him. So, I made a decision I wouldn't have made otherwise. I took his Imparter out of his pocket and said to it, "Show me Sophie Foster."

 **Sophie POV**

Of course. Right when Sophie was trying to feed Vonder (Verdi's son), she got a call on her Imparter.

Sophie jumped off his back and ran out of the enclosure, looking at the screen as she did. A call from Keefe? Didn't happen often. Sophie smiled, pressing 'accept'.

"Hey Kee- Alea?!"

"Hi. No time to explain. Keefe's mind broke. I'm not sure where we are, so here"- she spun in a circle, showing Sophie the area around her. "Come quickly."

With that, she hung up.

Sophie wasted no time. She ran to the cliff, jumping and picturing the crowded street around Alea that she had seen.

She teleported and appeared in the crowd, running to Alea and clutching her arms.

"What happened?! Better question; where is he?!"

"Over here," Alea gestured with her head.

Sophie followed Alea, staying close in the giant crowd. They were in Mysterium, but far from the parts Sophie had been to. She only recognized it by the fact that all the houses around them were the same.

They came to a clearing in the clump, and Sophie saw Keefe laying on the ground with his hair sticking to his forehead and sweat pouring down his face.

Sophie crouched down beside him and pressed her hands to his temples, pushing inside his mind. The pieces of memories were jagged and sharp, but she pushed through to the emotional center. It was no different here, with the emotions swirling swiftly and morphing.

She called out to him.

 _Keefe? Do you hear me?_

No answer.

 _Keefe? Look, I know you missed Alea. And, I know you hate her for leaving you. But she's back now. She's back, and she needs you. She needs you, because she loves you. Do you hear me? She. Loves. You. Alea Palor is a beautiful, smart, caring person. And sure, I was jealous when I first found out about you two. But that doesn't change the fact that she needs you, and you need her. So, come back. Come back for me, or Alea, or you. It doesn't matter. Just_ come back. _Come back for_ love.

That did it. Keefe surged upwards, pushing me backwards in an attempt to stand up.

"Keefe!"

Sophie watched as Keefe and Alea united, hugging and kissing and- bleh.

 **Keefe 3rd person POV**

Keefe pulled back and looked at Alea. He smiled. "Alea, I really, really love you."

Alea's smile faded. "I love you too. But, I'm serious. I'm not Alea anymore. I'm Alta. Alta Deavon."

"And I am determined to fix that."

"What?"

Keefe clutched her wrists and stared into her eyes. "Listen. I know names don't matter. I didn't fall in love with you because of your name. But you are not Alta Deavon. You are Alea Palor. Do you hear me?"

Alea nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Alea Palor."

Keefe pulled her to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then Keefe got an idea. He turned to Sophie. "Soph, do you think Alea could stay at Havenfield with you?"

Sophie nodded a yes.

"Cool. Alea, go with Sophie. I'll pick you up for a surprise later tonight."

Alea started to protest. "But-"

"I promise, everything will be fine."

Alea gave in and left with Sophie. Keefe then went to Atlantis to begin planning his surprise. Once he got there, he called Fitz via. Imparter and asked for him to join him. Fitz came immediately, and Keefe told him the plan. They split up to do the different tasks and got everything done just in time to pick up Alea at 7.

 **Two minutes later…**

Keefe knocked at Havenfield, surprised to be a little anxious. Sophie opened the door, smiling and ushering Keefe in. She had been told the plan, so she and Biana had had a field day dressing up Alea, it looked like. She was wearing a low-V-neck floral dress and blue heels. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a star charm, and her hair was in a braid bun with flowers entwined in it. All in all, Alea looked stunning.

Keefe took her to a very fine, fancy restaurant where they had soggy green leaves, purple flowers and orange fruit cut up. (Sophie would say it tasted like chicken, bread and spaghetti.) Then, at exactly 8:30, Keefe dragged Alea outside (she didn't even get dessert!). There, they light leapt to a beautiful little beach with a cabin. In that cabin they lay, snuggling, until Keefe hit a button on a wall and the roof was removed so they could see the stars.

Keefe had Alea sit up and started to speak.

"Alea, when I met you I was confused by your ways and saw you as nothing more than a friend, if even that. Now, though, I see you as a beautiful, smart, caring, loveable person. And I do love you. I love you with all my heart." Here, he reached into his pocket and got down on one knee, opening a small box. "So that is why, tonight, I ask you Alea Palor, to join me in marriage. What do you say?"

Alea gasped in awe and surprise and gazed at the little ring with an icy blue crystal on it. "But- but our scrolls-"

"Screw the scrolls. I love you."

Alea took a deep breath. "I say…"


	15. No yes maybe

**Alea POV**

"I say…not right now." I smiled gently as I closed the lid of the box. "Believe me, Keefe, I really do love you, and I know you love me, too. But after the breakup, and after six years… I just-"

"Don't think we're ready yet. Yeah. I understand. That's how I felt when you first said the 'L' word." Keefe and I laughed. I still felt terrible, but he brushed it off so I decided to do the same. He pulled me to his chest. "But even though I understand, that doesn't mean I agree. We are ready. We have been ready. The only word that kept me from basically dying in my head was the word 'love'. The only thing that kept me going those six years was the name 'Alea'. You-you are my life, Alea. I need the world to see that."

"Keefe-"

"Please."

Alea looked into his eyes, and knew, at that moment, that they belonged together and that they were meant for each other. And, she knew that there was only one right answer to the question. So she looked up at him and whispered, voice barely above a breath, "Yes."


	16. Sequel

**Ok, so I'm gonna finish this story up and make a sequel! Yay... So, *muffled spoils for entire sequel* Thanks for reading The Downfall of the Neverseen!**


End file.
